The Renegade Doctor
"I AM NOT A FRICKIN' RACIST!" Character The Renegade Doctor is a misunderstood rock-n-roll incarnation trying his best in a universe that treats him like shit. So stupid in fact he is considered by many to be racist which he replies with "NOT A FRICKEN RACIST!". He plays the guitar and formed a Prog Rock band Twink Machine with two of his former companions. Outfit During series 1 he wore a black blazer, white t-shirt, light red dotted cravat and black waistcoat. In series 2 & 3 he wore a long Navy blue coat with red trims inside, along with a range of hoodies and shirts- which is COMPLETELY ORIGINAL. For series 4 he still had the coat but got rid of the rest and wears a dark and sometimes a light denim shirt and denim trousers, he finally got rid of the cravat for a grey tie. Adventures "Ah, fuck... what the hell just happened? AH that was painful! That is the most painful regeneration I had yet... I don't know how my previous incarnations had this- if i even had any- oh my god. I think... I'm young again! I'm fucking young again! Yes!" Early Life ''' After Surviving the Time War and his regeneration, Renegade Doctor finds himself in a neighborhood where it is being attacked by BELTs. Most of his early adventures mainly took place on earth and seeing him trying to fix the Tardis to get back traveling through space and time. '''Travels with Fripp The Doctor decides to see if the Tardis can take him anywhere apart from earth and ends up on a desert planet where he meets his companion Fripp. They then both stop Shrek and Donkeh and both go on further travels defeating evil entities, evil talent judges, The Master, Pirating ,Yoko Ono and meeting new friends such as the Doctor's future band members Jack and Bonham who would for Prog Rock band Twink Machine and meet the Fortune Teller. While back at the Doctor's house on earth, the Doctor discusses plans with Fripp about their friendship and future until that all ended when Fripp was tragically shot by the Master. Leaving Renegade without a companion and mentally haunting him for life. Traveling Alone The Doctor went on traveling by himself and working in Twink Machine. But all changed again when the Master teamed up with the Cybermen to kidnap and murdering the Brigiadier which scared the Doctor for his dear life. Travels with Jack & Bonham Coming Soon Further Travels Coming Soon 'The Doctor's revenge and final battle with the Master' The Doctor is after the Master for the murder of Jack and Bonham, after escaping from the Sontarans, he finds the Master in the Lovell Telescope where the Master decides to destroy earth altogether. The Doctor defeats the Master and punches him into a vortex but can't save earth as he lost his sonic screwdriver so he calls the Fortune Teller who tells the Doctor he has to sacrifice himself to save earth. 'Regeneration' The Doctor finds himself in a heaven like place where he faces the lord sith himself Michael Grade who tells the Doctor has to regenerate due to many complaints about the Doctor. The Doctor agrees and does a goodbye tour before his memory is wiped and finds himself in the Tardis where PB phones him that all the Doctors are in trouble. But really it's a prank and sent him to the wrong location they don't have to spend time with him, he faces a Black Dalek! The Doctor says he didn't know there could be Black Daleks, so the Black Dalek calls him a racist, exterminating him to death n' that. As he dies, he hopes he doesn't have any pointless hair, regenerating into The Jealous Doctor. "I'm dying... Y'know, I never got to tell the Brigadier how I really feel about- oh. 'Bout to start, isn't it? Here we frickin' go again. I hope I don't have any frickin' pointless hair this time. Frickin' frick." Notes * Renegade (behind PB) is one of the longest Doctors to have more than 1 or 2 series of any other Doctor * Renegade is Bisexual Behind The Scenes The Renegade Doctor was only created because Blair at the time of making Too Many Dr. Whos? felt he couldn't do much with the Forgettable War Doctor other than do Time War related episodes which required a lot of effects, so he came up with the Renegade Doctor who was originally intended to be based on the 3rd Doctor.....but became his own character. Renegade is the 2nd non-canon Incarnation. Appearances *Day of the Renegade *Attack of Axons *Kidnapped of The Doctor Part 1 & 2 *The Encounter of Doom *And the Device of Doom Part 1 & 2 *The Night of Nightmares (Cameo) *Crash of the Tardis *Revenge of Robot *The Unexpected Meeting *The Entity of Doom *The New year's Day Kidnap *Galaxy's Got Talent (of Death) *Two Many Doctor Who's: Which Who Is Doctor Who? (Cameo) *The Unfortunate Fortune *Into the Fripp *Doctor on Doctor *Return of the Master.....AGAIN!! *The Lonely Sod *Stinky Pete of The Doctor *Sore Arse & I *The Cybermen Inversion *The Cybermen Invasion *Inferno of The Scientist *Personality Crisis *Parting of The Renegade *FINAL MISSION *Renegade's Weaboo Adventure *The Land of Confusion *The Final Confrontation *The Eighty-Eight Doctors (Cameo) *Laundry Day *The Talons of Jupocash *Night of The Sandman *The Beat Club of Doom *The Gubbage Cone Conspiracy *Trial of a Racist Time Lord *Son of The Rani *The Invasion of Ice World *Beast of The Highlands *The Doctor's Fantastic Road Trip Adventure *The Unit of Caring *Doom of Doom *The Return of Death *Sheda 2 (Cameo) Category:Doctors Category:The Doctor's Love Interests Category:Racists Category:LGBTQ+ Characters